The Twilight of My Uncertainty
by Ticklesivory
Summary: Obidala. Over the years, Obi-Wan has acquired a particular reputation and lifestyle. A chance meeting with an old flame ultimately alters the course of the remainder of his life. Quite AU post ROTS
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Title: **The Twilight of My Uncertainty**

Author: Ticklesivory

Rating: M

Genre: Most definitely AU. Please don't take this too seriously. I would call this a dramatic comedy.

Warnings: Everything that goes along with an "M" rating.

Pairings: An odd start-off. Don't freak out since it's essential to the plot. Trust me and keep in mind this is an Obidala story after all.

Summary: Over the years, Obi-Wan has acquired a particular reputation and lifestyle. A chance meeting with an old flame ultimately changes the course of the remainder of his life.

Notes: When you read this, please picture older Obi-Wan as an older Ewan McGregor and not Alec Guinness. Nothing against Alec, but his characterization is not the one I'm thinking about. Hopefully, this will help with the possible "Ewwwww!" factor in the initial part of this story. You'll see what I mean. And I don't use a beta. I apologize beforehand for any grammatical errors.

* * *

**Chapter One – Unexpected Company**

A sleek silver and red Delta-Class starship bursts through the upper atmosphere of the pastoral planet of Naboo. Soaring across a cloud-ridden sky, the vessel dives downward and runs parallel with a line of buildings that make up the skyline of Theed, before turning sharply toward the northeast, over the Lake Country with its scattered, various sized pools glistening like jewels of blue set in an emerald sea.

Strong hands creased with age grip the controls as the ship lowers into the space port. As it settles onto the landing platform, the passengers hardly feel a shudder – owing to the lifelong experience of its pilot, Master Jedi, Obi-Wan Kenobi.

He smiles at his much younger passenger, steals away the hand from her lap and places a tender kiss to her smooth-skinned knuckles. The copper and silver-streaked whiskers which adorn his face must tickle her delicate skin, but she makes no complaint, grinning broadly. Despite her radiant smile, worry creases his brow.

"Are you sure your mother will be all right with this?" he asks between frowns, which prompts his companion to lean forward and erase the worry from his face with a kiss.

"She's in the city and won't be back for another week. Besides, what she doesn't know...."

"That's what I thought. I'm not sure I feel comfortable..."

Another kiss silences the Jedi's concerns.

"Listen, Obi-Wan. I know you two go way back and you had your troubles..."

"You know about that?" he interrupts, once more having his doubts. Maybe this isn't such a good idea.

"It was a long time ago. Mom's surely gotten over all that by now. Focus on the moment," the young woman quips an old Jedi saying. "In just a few kliks, we'll have the house and lake all to ourselves. Perhaps we can go for a swim."

The thought of finally seeing the attractive young woman out of her senatorial robes is definitely a temptation. But still, if her mother ever found out...

"Stop worrying. Let's go find a water-taxi. I can't wait to show you the house."

Should he mention that he's seen it before? Maybe she doesn't know so much after all.

The ride across the lake is comfortable, the waters smooth and inviting. It will be a relief to feel its coolness upon his skin, and the heat of the young woman's body in his arms. But first, they'll drop their bags off at the house.

Obi-Wan glances up at the attractive, domed structure which looms at the top of the spiraling stone steps. From his vantage point, everything appears much the same, minus the human servants. A protocol droid instead meets them at the door, its tinny female voice void of any emotion.

"Miss Amidala. It is a pleasure to see you."

"Hello G3. Would you mind taking our bags to the spare room? My friend and I are going down to the lake."

"Very well, Miss. Do you require anything else?"

"Nothing you can offer G3." The young woman's smile turns seductive as she begins to unbutton her velvet long-coat, the official attire for an apprentice of the Galactic Senate.

Obi-Wan follows suit, removing his own Jedi cloak and utility belt, tossing them over a nearby chair.

"This is the common room with its neoclassic vaulted ceilings, arched doorways and contemporary furnishings. Mother spared no expense when she recently had the entire place renovated."

Obi-Wan hadn't noticed. His eyes are focused solely on the exposed skin of his companion as she backs toward one of the arched doorways, its glass sliding open in response to her proximity.

"And here's the stone veranda complete with fireplace and private walkway to the beach."

Obi-Wan's smile turns predatory as the senate jacket finally falls open, revealing a lace camisole barely disguising fairly small breasts with pert, dusky nipples. He can feel an erection burgeoning and is thankful he remembered to take his stimulant before he left Coruscant this morning. His fingers deftly untie the lacing of his uniform trousers and is just about to slip them down his legs when a voice, oddly familiar and shrill, sounds out from his immediate left.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi? What in the hell are you doing in my house?"

"Mom! What are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to be in the city!"

"Obviously," Padme Amidala answers irritably, rising from the ornate benches which line the far balcony. "Leia? What do you think you're doing? And with him of all people?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two - Do You Have Protection?**

The awkwardness of the situation, with Obi-Wan's pants at mid-thigh and Leia re-arranging her jacket as quickly as possible, is enough to cause the Jedi Master to blush. He can't remember the last time that happened.

As usual, Padme always seems to catch him at his worst.

"Do I get an explanation?" the former queen and senator demands of her daughter, ignoring Obi-Wan's embarrassment entirely.

"Mom, we had some time off and decided to fly to Naboo for a little recreation."

"Recreation, huh."

Padme obviously doesn't accept Leia's excuse, casting Obi-Wan a look which he's sure used to bury disagreeable senators a meter below the planet's surface.

Apparently, she hasn't changed in the least. Possibly a bit older with her hair lightened with silver and shallow creases around her eyes and mouth. She still appears to be a formidable woman, however, and Obi-Wan knows he will do well to remember his manners.

"I apologize for my intrusion. Perhaps it would be best if I returned to Coruscant. Leia, it was a pleasant trip and I enjoyed your company."

"Wait a minute..."

Unexpectedly, another woman steps forward out onto the balcony. Obi-Wan recognizes her as Padme's companion and best friend, Dorme. Both women have aged significantly, but why shouldn't they? They would both be in their late standard forties now with the telltale changes in their faces and hair – not particularly unappealing, but Padme's beauty has obviously diminished with time, whereas her daughter, Leia, is vibrant with youthful energy, her delicate features unmarred by years or stress. He could stare at the young woman for hours in appreciation of her fresh and perfect complexion.

Obi-Wan prides himself on his appreciation of youthful beauty, and as a consequence, has mistakenly been labeled as a philanderer. It isn't that he is only attracted to younger women, but that they are attracted to him. Older women, especially during the past generation, seem more focused on their careers and attainment of wealth rather than pleasurable pursuits. The few he's dated who did not fit that particular mold wanted more than he was willing, or capable to give. They wanted commitment and marriage.

He never, ever hid the fact he was a Jedi from them. Didn't they understand what that meant? Marriage for a Jedi was out of the question. Not forbidden, exactly, just strongly discouraged.

"We're all adults here, Padme. Let the man at least stay for dinner," Dorme finishes, glancing at Obi-Wan with a waning smile.

The awkwardness increases as Leia steals to his side and Padme's pause lengthens, until she finally acquiesces with a grin closer to being deadly than friendly.

"Fine," she says between clenched teeth before turning to her daughter. "Leia, may I have a word with you? Obi-Wan, you may freshen up in the guest bath. G3 will show you the way."

"I remember where it is," Obi-Wan states bluntly as he turns to brush past the protocol droid hovering nearby.

Leia visibly flinches as her mother turns on her, but instead, Padme motions for them all to sit down. She can't remember the last time she has seen her mother this rattled. It is several moments and deep breaths later before Padme speaks.

"Tell me first how in the galaxy the two of you got together."

"You see, mom," Leia begins, smiling sweetly, "I was asked by the Chancellor to perform a demographic study of the Bothan sector in regards to Force sensitivity and Obi-Wan was the Jedi assigned to help me. We've been working together for several months and have gotten along really well."

"You couldn't keep your relationship professional? Why did you bring him here? Wait...I don't want to know the answer to that question."

Padme rubs the bridge of her nose as Leia smiles fondly. Her mother always worries too much over such trivial things. True, Leia is aware of her mother's past, or what she's been told about it, but what her mother doesn't understand, is that Leia is not like her mother at all. In some ways, she's like her Father. Spontaneous and fun-loving.

"Mom," Leia cajoles Padme while reaching for her hand, "I'm not going to marry him or anything like that. We just came out here to have some fun."

"I hope so, honey, because if you want anything else from him, you can forget it!"

Dorme's hand on Padme's shoulder does not ease her aggravation, and Leia knows where this is heading, but she can't stop herself. She is determined to stand up for Obi-Wan.

"He's not like that, mother. Obi-Wan is fun, and a lot of fun to be with."

Another long, awkward silence passes as Padme worries her lip and gets control of her emotions. "Do you have protection?"

"Mother..."

"Come on, let's go make something to eat. The sooner we dine...the sooner our guest can leave and the sooner peace will return to this house," Dorme suggests.

"I'm sorry, Leia. I just don't want you to get hurt."

"I know, mom," the women stand and Leia hugs Padme affectionately, "but I'm not like you. Everything will be fine. I promise."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three – Slippery When Wet **

Obi-Wan was never really good at small talk. It just goes round and round and never really gets to the point. True, in his day, he was a top negotiator, but that was because he quickly got to the root of a problem and came up with a viable solution.

However, in regards to emotions and personal relationships, his oratory skills are sadly lacking.

The Jedi nervously sits at the dining table forking the delectable-appearing stuffed fish which is on his plate. He doesn't have much of an appetite, and for obvious reasons. His current situation is more tense than any missions he can recall, but he smiles at the women seated at the table, even the one on the opposite end who can't seem to make up her mind whether to smirk or glare at him.

Either way, he is ready to call it a night. Dorme was correct, and yes he overheard them speaking. The quicker he can get out of here, the better.

"Tell me, Obi-Wan," Dorme begins, finally breaking the uncomfortable silence, "why is it that the Jedi refuse to make any personal commitments?"

The clatter of Padme's fork onto her plate surprisingly doesn't break the dish, and despite Leia's sympathetic smile, Obi-Wan swallows a bite of fish which amazingly manages to make its way to his stomach.

"It's been long understood that the life of a Jedi does not conform to society's idea of what a husband should be."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Padme asks, lifting her glass of wine, but not yet drinking it.

"A Jedi is sometimes gone for seasons at a time. A mission can take them to the Outer Rim, or into the most hazardous situations. It's not fair to ask a woman to live like that."

When Obi-Wan finishes, he is surprised to hear a huff of sarcasm coming from Padme.

"What?" he demands as she sips her wine.

"That sounds like a poor excuse for an evasive attitude."

"Evasive?"

"Yes! Evasive!" The glass is set down with a thump, splashing a droplet of wine onto the tablecloth, which Padme ignores. "You Jedi claim to be the peacemakers of the galaxy, serving others, but all you care about is serving yourselves. How many 'recreational' partners do you have, Obi-Wan? I dare say, at least one in every city on every planet in the Galaxy!"

"Mom!"

"You need to hear this, honey." Padme glances at her daughter, immediately returning her glare to the opposite end of the table, where Obi-Wan sits calmly, idly toying with his food, watching her with a rather comical expression on his face.

Which annoys her even more.

"But the real question is, how many are over the age of say....30? Twenty-five, even?" she continues.

Obi-Wan has heard enough. He sets down his utensil and smiles at Dorme, who looks as if she is actually expecting an answer to Padme's preposterous questions.

"It's been a lovely evening, and the dinner was exquisite."

"Obi-Wan, wait! Mom!"

"I'm sorry," Padme admits, gazing at her daughter and then forcing her eyes upon the Jedi who has stood up at her table. "I'm sorry," she repeats. "I suppose old wounds don't always heal completely."

"Well, I don't want to be the cause of anyone's discomfort. I'll see myself out."

"Obi-Wan," Leia rises herself and rushes to him, taking hold of his hands. "There's a full moon tonight and the weather is clear and very warm. I promised you a swim. Please don't leave."

"Great idea!" Dorme chimes in, pushing herself away from the table. "I say, let's all go down to the lake. I'll ask G3 to gather some towels."

"How did I get myself in this position? I'm smarter than this!"

"Because," Leia crosses the veranda and responds to Obi-Wan's comment, although she realizes he was talking to himself, "you're a nice man who does his best to make those around him happy."

"You might inform your mother of that," Obi-Wan smiles down at the young, beautiful face, wishing that G3 would've have foregone the bathing robes. He still has not seen enough of Leia's body to satisfy his curiosity.

No robe for him, however, although he has never been modest. The bathing trunks, though, are a tad too tight for his liking.

"She wouldn't listen, and besides, who cares what she thinks?" To prove her point, Leia tiptoes up and presses her lips to Obi-Wan's, while further down the stairs near the shore, Padme and Dorme have reached the water's edge. The moonlight is bright enough to see by, and Padme easily finds her way to the beach chairs, placing the extra towels there.

"Don't look now," she hears Dorme say, but Padme looks anyway. At the top of the steps is her daughter and that blasted Jedi making out.

"Do they have to do that where I can see them?"

"Would it be better if they did it in the privacy of the guest room?" Dorme asks.

"Absolutely not! In fact, I don't want to think about it! And what is wrong with you tonight?" Padme grabs a towel and flicks the end of it toward her friend's buttock as Dorme bends over to tie up her hair.

"Ow! What do you mean?"

"Why did you even bring up the subject of Jedi non-commitment! Are you crazy?"

"It's about time we got it all out in the open, that's why!" Dorme replies, pulling an extra pin out of her mouth and placing it in her hair. "You do have to admit the man is quite handsome, and he must be able to do some amazing things with that Force stuff."

"Don't ever say that again." Padme points her finger in her friend's face with mock irritation before her attention is drawn back to the veranda, this time by Leia's scream.

"Mom, help!"

One glance in the moonlight reveals Obi-Wan lying on the steps about halfway down. Leia is kneeling beside him.

Padme and Dorme both rush up the stairs, two at a time, reaching the fallen Jedi quickly.

"I'm all right, I just slipped," he is explaining while Leia tries to help him up.

Years spent in the Galactic Rescue Aid Society taught Padme enough to realize that Obi-Wan is not "all right." She palpates his upper thigh.

"Don't move," she demands, "your hip is broken."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four – Taking Care with Caution**

The Theed med droid's diagnosis matches Padme's exactly: Fracture of the left ischium. The bone is set, but Obi-Wan is prescribed bed rest. Two weeks at least. No travel, no weight-bearing on his left leg for any reason. Med droid's orders.

Padme holds the painkiller hypospray the droid gave her before it left and stares in disbelief at her daughter.

"You're what?"

"I'm heading back to Coruscant. Obi-Wan and I hadn't planned on staying but a couple of days anyway. I have to report to Senator Organa's office by tomorrow morning."

"I'm going too," Dorme adds, causing Padme to wonder if a full dose of the hypospray would knock her unconscious for at least a couple of weeks. "My parents are celebrating their anniversary. I promised them I'd be there."

"But you won't be gone that long, will you?" Padme hates to sound desperate, but the thought of being alone with Obi-Wan is disheartening to say the least.

"I'm afraid so," Dorme explains apologetically. "We've all been invited on a cruise through Altarian space. They say the nebula activity there is quite..." Padme's glare gives Dorme pause. She knows it's wrong to abandon her friend, but it's not like this trip wasn't already planned. "You'll be fine," Dorme promises.

"I'll be back in a week," Leia adds her own promise while picking up her travel bag.

"This is just great!" Padme exclaims. "And what am I supposed to do with a Jedi in the house?"

"I can think of a couple of things, actually," Dorme teases with a wink.

"Very funny," Padme replies as she follows the two women to the doorway, where they both turn to hug her goodbye.

"I'll be back soon, mom. Comm me if you get into trouble."

Dorme's own reply is a raised brow of suggestion, to which Padme dangerously lowers her own. "You are so going to pay me back for this," Padme threatens quietly in Dorme's ear, followed by a kiss to her friend's cheek.

"Come on, Aunt Dorme, the taxi's waiting."

The door slides shut following the women's departure, and suddenly, the house is quiet. Far too quiet, Padme thinks. She heads down the guest hall to investigate and leans against the open doorway to Obi-Wan's room. He's lying on the bed, speaking into a small holographic imager, which displays the attractive form of a young female Twi-Lek. As soon as he notices Padme in the doorway, Obi-Wan signs off and the image disappears.

"Girlfriend?" Padme asks, more seriously than she intended.

"Council member. I needed to report in and let them know what happened."

"I see," Padme answers, followed by another long moment of awkward silence.

"Listen," they both say at the same time.

"Go ahead," Obi-Wan suggests.

"I realize how uncomfortable we are around each other, so let's make this as agreeable as possible. I'll reprogram G3 to take care of your needs, and that way we won't have to see each other. Will that be satisfactory?"

Last night, the offer would've sounded perfect, but for some reason, now, in the light of day, it's disappointing, and Obi-Wan can't understand why. Maybe it has something to do with the real reason he lost his concentration and fell down the stairs.

The way the moonlight made Padme's skin glow when she removed her bathing robe. The way the two-piece bathing suit she wore molded against her body – a body very much like that of a twenty-something-year-old, not the forty-something-year-old she actually is. The way her curling hair shimmered in the dark, and cascaded down her back, nearly reaching her waist.

He was going to have to take back everything he thought about her during dinner. The age lines about her face have done nothing to diminish her beauty.

She's still the most gorgeous creature he's ever seen. And that's something he can never admit to her. Especially now.

Which is why it's probably a good idea for G3 to take care of him. There's no telling what he'll say once the painkiller takes effect.

"That'll be fine," he agrees, instantly regretting the statement.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five – On Guard**

Ever since retiring from public service, Padme busies herself with gardening. The soil of the Lake Country is particularly rich and grows the most beautiful flowers. Her house is full of arrangements. All of her friends and practically anyone who comes into her home comment on her talents. That is, all but one particular man.

But he isn't actually her friend, is he? He's Leia's.

Oh, why did she agree to let him stay in her house! Padme swore years ago never to to become involved with the Jedi again. They simply can't be trusted.

And here's one in her guest room, doing the stars knew what!

Calm down. He isn't her concern. Not really. Her house droid will take adequate care of him. There isn't any reason to bother him. None whatsoever.

However, as Padme trims the prickly thorns off the stems of her prize roses, her eyes keep drifting down the hall.

She hasn't seen him in two days. Occasionally, G3 will emerge from his room bearing a tray of half-eaten food and Padme is concerned that he needs to eat better or he's never going to heal. Perhaps she should....

No! Padme scolds herself. He doesn't need her help. He hasn't asked for it.

G3 can handle it. G3 is much more.... "G3?"

Just then, the shining, silver droid appears, sparks emitting from its neck joint, its limbs barely able to support its weight as it continually bangs into the wall.

Moments later, Padme peeks into the guest room to find Obi-Wan comfortably arranged on the bed with large pillows supporting his leg. His eyes are closed, but he's not fooling anyone.

"What happened to my droid?" she asks bluntly.

One eye creeps open as Obi-Wan stretches and yawns. "What do you mean?"

"G3. It's malfunctioning. Did you do something to it?"

"Why would I do that?"

Okay. He's obviously not going to answer her questions.

"Listen. You are a guest in my house and I don't want to play the part of the Sith nurse here, but you need someone to help you and you also need to eat better. When's the last time you showered?"

"G3 gave me a sponge bath last night, actually."

"Good. That's good. But who's going to do that for you now? Surely you don't think that I...."

"I wouldn't presume. Don't worry. I can take care of myself."

"Oh really?" Padme's posture turns more defensive as she leans against the doorframe and crosses her arms. "And just how are you going to do that?"

"You'd be surprised. By the way, would you happen to have a cane? Or can you get one in Theed? That's all I need."

"A cane? What for? Surely, you don't plan on getting on your feet anytime soon. The Med Droid said it would be at least two weeks."

"I realize what the droid said, but I doubt it's used to treating Jedi."

"I see." Padme realizes finally what Obi-Wan is talking about and why he's been so quiet. "You've been meditating."

"Healing trances, actually. I should be out of your hair in three days at most."

"Don't feel the need to rush out on my account. You're more than welcome to stay as long as you require."

"Yes, I can see that." Obi-Wan's sarcasm goes unnoticed as Padme excuses herself from the room.

"I'll get you a cane by this afternoon," she says on her way out and then wanders aimlessly down the hallway, much like G3 had done earlier, although she manages to avoid the wall.

Three days. It seems like an awfully short length of time, but that's good news.

Isn't it?


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six – There's Something Going On Here**

In two days, not three, Obi-Wan emerges from the guestroom, hobbling, but apparently mobile.

Padme looks up from her meal preparations and smiles, agreeing with Dorme on at least one count: the man is quite handsome, especially dressed in the soft, green robe he's wearing. The particular shade is much more complimentary to his hair and eye color than the drab browns of the Jedi.

The blasted Jedi…

"I thought the Jedi were forbidden such frivolities."

The blunt statement stops Obi-Wan in his tracks as he follows Padme's line of sight. "You mean the robe? It was a gift from a friend."

Friend, huh. Recreational partner, more than likely, Padme decides before changing the subject.

"Are you hungry?"

"Famished."

"I've made a mixed green salad and sautéed some fresh fish with ratallia root. It's a beautiful day. Would you care to join me outside?"

"I would love to."

Is she mistaken or are Obi-Wan's eyes sparkling? It's probably just the sunlight coming in through the kitchen windows, she decides.

Once assured he's comfortable, Padme takes her own seat. It's a gorgeous day and she breathes deeply, inhaling the sweet scent of the deep red roses, which surround the veranda. She smiles as a flutterbug drifts by; however, her joy diminishes as she glances across the table and finds Obi-Wan staring at her with the most curious expression.

"When are you planning on leaving?" Padme asks purposefully, immediately wiping the silly grin from his face.

"By tomorrow morning, I think, Force willing."

Several moments pass with only the sound of a breeze rustling the surrounding trees, distant bird calls and utensils scraping upon glass, when suddenly Obi-Wan pushes his plate aside and deliberately leans forward.

"Before I go, I wish to clear the air between us."

"Why?"

"Because I'd like for us to be friends."

"That seems irrelevant, Master Kenobi."

"Then, just to clear my conscience."

"Not sleeping well?"

"Not until I came here."

"I'm sorry to hear you find your accommodations so uncomfortable. Perhaps you should…"

"Padme."

Either the way he said her name, the look on his face, or the warmth of his hand upon hers is enough to stop Padme from making another sardonic comment.

"I don't know what I've done to make you dislike me so much, but I'm willing to do what I can to make amends."

Is he joking? What does he mean he doesn't know? Is it possible that after all these years, Obi-Wan isn't even aware he's responsible for ruining every possibility of happiness she once had? Could it be?

If it is true, the day just became much brighter.

"I'm assuming," he continues, "it has something to do with Anakin."

Anakin. To this day, the name is painful to hear. Even though Padme is aware both her children have managed some form of relationship with their father, his name is never mentioned in her house. And honestly, she really doesn't want to hear it now.

"You assume correctly, but do we really need to discuss it?"

"Absolutely. Admittance is the first step to recovery."

His grin is accompanied by a wink, which confuses Padme even more.

Is he flirting with her? Surely not. The entire Galaxy is aware that Obi-Wan Kenobi doesn't bid a female over the age of thirty the time of day.

But he here is: Sitting at her table, dressed in his nightclothes and a dressing robe, with that maddening smile, and those damnable green eyes.

Maybe he's telling the truth. And maybe it's time for her to as well.

First, a deep breath.

"You interfered with my personal life and caused me great pain. You had no right to do that," Padme begins, watching Obi-Wan carefully and deciding either he's a better actor than she thought, or he has no idea what she's talking about. "You forbid Anakin and I to marry."

"I did no such thing. I merely told him to wait until his trials were over. Anakin's decision was his own, and I daresay he made the wrong one. I didn't know about the pregnancy. I'm sorry he abandoned you. I did what I could."

Wait.

"What do you mean, you did what you could?"

"I felt responsible in a way – not that I influenced his decision, but that he was my Padawan. I had the Temple transfer a percentage of my credits…"

"That was you?"

All these years, all that money. True, she didn't need it, but those meager credits have grown into a decent size trust fund for Luke and Leia. And all this time, she believed Anakin was the one responsible. It was the only nice thought she held for the man.

"I don't know what to say. "

"Padme, you don't have to say anything. It's the least I can do. Anakin treated you badly, and you didn't deserve it. I knew you'd pull through, though. I never doubted it. You're the strongest, most self-reliant woman I know."

It's obviously a day for surprises.

Obi-Wan gave her and Anakin his blessing.

Obi-Wan has been secretly giving her children money.

Obi-Wan is still holding her hand.

That is, at least until Leia makes an unexpected appearance.

"You're on your feet!" Leia exclaims with a smile, skipping lightly down onto the veranda and placing a kiss upon Obi-Wan's cheek. "How do you feel?"

"Fine. I'm fine," Obi-Wan answers, although his gaze has not moved from across the table.

"I hurried back as quickly as I could, but you know Bail. He's such a work-bantha. Oh, the two of you were having an outdoor lunch! How romantic! Did I interrupt something?"

"Uhm, no. No honey." Padme rises from her seat and greets her daughter with a hug. "You go ahead and sit down. I'm going back inside."

Obi-Wan rises as well. "You're not hungry any more?"

"No," Padme replies with a sad smile, "I'm not."

Leia may be young, but she wasn't born on an asteroid yesterday. There's obviously something going on here.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven - Silver Lining**

Padme busies herself in the kitchen, cleaning up her meal preparations and washing the dishes. She's trying her best to not pay any attention to what's going on outside, but she can't help herself. Occasionally, she glances out the glass to see Leia and Obi-Wan arm in arm, strolling slowly down the steps toward the lake.

They make a handsome couple, although Padme's sure it won't last more than a week. That seems to be Leia's attention span when it comes to men. Padme has tried talking to her daughter before about her fear of commitment, but Leia always spouts back something about protecting herself from getting hurt, and how nobody makes commitments any more.

Kids these days -- too focused upon their own selfish desires.

Padme puts the last of the dishes away and then fixes herself a cup of tea, once more drawn to the window. The couple is standing on the shoreline below, the tall trees across the lake casting long shadows upon the water. Obi-Wan and Leia are standing face to face but are no longer touching. They are talking and appear to be involved in a serious conversation when suddenly, Leia reaches forward, hugs Obi-Wan and then turns to walk up the stairs.

Padme busies herself wiping off the counter once again, not wanting to appear as if she's been doing nothing but spying on them.

Leia walks in with her usually confident stride, crosses into the kitchen and leans against the counter, a smile upon her face. "He's all yours."

"Excuse me?" Padme exclaims, dropping the wash cloth into the sink.

"Mom, it's obvious you two are attracted to one another."

"What are you talking about?" Padme's initial confusion is replaced by a dawning of understanding, evident upon her face. "Wait a minute. I never asked you to..."

"I know, but you would've never done anything on your own."

"What did you do? What did you say to him?"

"I just told him the truth," Leia answers calmly, still smiling. "I met someone."

"In two days?"

"You know me, mom. My life is crazy. I meet new people all the time, but trust me, you won't like him."

"Leia! Don't say that."

"His name is Han. He's a cargo pilot from Corellia."

Padme tries to hide her disappointment. Every pilot she has ever known is a complete scoundrel.

"You see? I was right. I saw that look."

"Leia, I swear. I'm not shallow enough to judge someone based upon their profession alone."

"Except when it comes to Jedi," Leia counters knowingly.

Padme blushes and her eyes drift back to the countertop which is gleaming and spotless. There's nothing else to do to keep her nervous hands busy. Her daughter is correct. She has made assumptions based upon the actions of one selfish individual and has judged an entire group of people as a result. Obi-Wan included. She owes him an apology at least.

"Here he comes. Don't mess this up, mom."

A kiss to her cheek and Leia is gone again, heading back to the city.

Padme's chest rises with a deep breath before she turns to greet her guest with a warm smile.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight – The Storm Breaks**

What does she know about him? Padme ponders the question as she and Obi-Wan share a bottle of wine beside the lake. As the setting sun disappears behind a bank of clouds moving in across the horizon, Padme realizes that other than her misinterpretations of past events, everything she knows about Obi-Wan Kenobi is good. He's a decent man, an honest, upstanding Jedi with only one vice she can think of: His penchant for young girls.

Perhaps it's time to discuss that as well.

"Let me ask you something."

"Go ahead."

"What's with the not-dating-anyone-over-thirty thing. I'm fully aware of your reputation, Master Jedi." Padme adds when she sees surprise on his face.

"It's easier that way."

"How so?"

"A twenty-three-year-old understands my life and isn't interested in setting down, starting a family, and all of that."

"I see." Obi-Wan's answers sours the wine in her belly. She recalls having a fight with Anakin over the same topic as soon as he discovered she was pregnant. "Do all Jedi have something against marriage and children?"

"Not all." Obi-Wan replies, appearing sheepish as he picks up his wine glass and gulps the dark red liquid.

As a senator, Padme often found it necessary to push someone to get the answers she required. This situation obviously requires the same tactic. "How about you? What's your personal opinion?"

"I used to think it was too difficult and not fair to a partner. Jedi often travel galaxies away for months, possibly years at a time. What kind of marriage would that be? And what kind of woman would put up with it?"

"I can think of several women whose husbands are absent quite often," Padme counters. "Those who work in business, politics, and medicine, for example. There are many fields which require a husband to be gone, and sometimes even the wife. Their marriages actually have survived."

"I haven't met any women like that." Obi-Wan replies, opening the door wide. Padme smiles and boldly steps through it.

"Then, perhaps you've been meeting the wrong ones."

It must be the wine that's making her blush, Padme decides, or maybe it's the way Obi-Wan is looking at her – as if she is a tasty morsel waiting to be devoured.

Her pulse increases as Obi-Wan's gaze intensifies, and it takes a drop of rain upon her nose to break the spell.

They both glance up to the sky, which has darkened dramatically in the past few moments.

"Perhaps we should move indoors," Obi-Wan suggests as Padme rises to grab the wine bottle and glasses.

Before she can agree aloud, their path is lit by a streak of lightning, followed instantly by a booming crack of thunder. Padme helps Obi-Wan up the steps as best she can, but by the time they make it into the house, they are both soaking wet.

Just then, another bolt of lightning strikes and the power in the house shuts off.

"Backup lights?" Padme suggests as Obi-Wan stares at her.

"Leave them off."

His voice has changed, but then so has the focus of his gaze. Padme doesn't have to guess where he's looking. She can feel the wet material of her summer dress clinging to her body. She shivers, not from the cold, but from the intensity of his eyes. As a result, her nipples protrude even further, and Obi-Wan's smile turns sultry.

He takes a step and Padme's heart begins to race. He takes another, and she feels faint. It's been so long since a man has held her or made love to her. Hells, she can't even remember the last time she kissed a man.

Much to her own surprise, it's Padme who moves first, discovering a pair of soft lips behind that scruff-looking mustache and beard. Obi-Wan's mouth opens slightly and suddenly, she's stunned and steps back.

"I'm sorry," Padme stammers.

"What for?"

"I kissed you."

"I think I'm the one who kissed you."

"No, I'm pretty sure I started it."

"Are we going to argue about this all night?"

"We can if you'd like."

"I can think of other things I'd rather be doing with you."

Padme's smile turns wicked as she tiptoes up once more, this time meeting Obi-Wan's tongue with her own. It is warm and wet and tastes of nuberry wine.

Obi-Wan's hand drifts gently down her back during the kiss and Padme shivers.

"Perhaps we'd better get you out of these wet clothes."

Padme show little resistance or modesty as she peels away the wet shoulder straps and allows the simple dress to puddle to the floor. Her equally wet underclothes follow and she finds herself standing before Obi-Wan completely naked and although vulnerable, she's not scared.

Lightning flashes again as Obi-Wan's hands follows the outline of her breasts. "You're so beautiful."

She can't help it. She laughs. Possibly twenty years ago, that statement would've been more believable, but she's nearing fifty and it shows.

But in Obi-Wan's face, she sees no laughter, no mockery, only truth.

"I mean it, Padme. You're gorgeous."

Maybe he is being honest. After all, Jedi are supposed to always tell the truth, right?

The thought warms her blood and feeds the ache growing in her belly. Padme acknowledges the compliment by offering herself to him. She is putty in his hands as he molds and forms her body, positioning her as he will, and taking all that she gives him. Obi-Wan gives as much as he takes, however, and Padme's orgasmic cries soon echo the distant thunder as the storm rolls past.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine – Could it Be? **

Padme stretches awake, a grin spreading across her face as she thinks about the previous night's activities. She hears the patter of raindrops upon her bedroom window and her smile widens as she recalls getting caught in the rain with Obi-Wan just a few hours ago.

Then she remembers what happened afterward: How he took her in his arms and wouldn't let her go – not even when reaching the pinnacle of their lovemaking. He held on tight, his smoldering gaze locked onto hers as he thrust inside her repeatedly, murmuring words which expressed how good she felt and how beautiful she was.

Never has Padme had a lover as attentive as Obi-Wan, although she has only had two others in her life. Palo was her first. They were both young, barely eighteen, and as a result, their lovemaking was awkward and embarrassing.

Her next lover was Anakin, who seemed more concerned with pleasing himself rather than her. Anakin tended to rush through sex, often skipping foreplay altogether.

But Obi-Wan...

Padme sighs, rolling over to snuggle with her new lover, surprised to find his side of the bed empty. She opens her eyes to discover she's alone, and now the raindrops take on a whole new meaning.

Maybe he went to the 'fresher.

Padme rises from bed, wrapping the sheet around her nude body and wanders through her house. It's still early morning, and the sun hasn't risen, but she knows her summer retreat well. However, disappointment soon clouds her senses and she bumps into the common room table, hissing in pain.

He's not in the 'fresher, kitchen, on the balcony, or near the lake.

Padme's heart rate increases and her steps quicken, taking her to the guest room where she hopes to find his travel bags. Instead, she finds Obi-Wan sound asleep in the bed.

Realization sinks like a stone in her stomach, and regret colors her face.

She cried in his arms last night. Never has she experienced anything even remotely close to the intimacy they shared. It had been completely overwhelming.

Obviously, it hadn't been the same for Obi-Wan. Some time during the night, he had left her to sleep alone. He didn't want to be with her an more than he had to. He had used her!

And now, the tears erupt again, this time from anger as Padme flees back to her own room.

It's an hour later, when the Naboo sun starts peeking through the trees, that Padme has calmed down enough to where she feels prepared to make an appearance in the kitchen and face Obi-Wan.

She showers first and then dresses in a simple sheath dress, similar to what she wore last night.

Gathering her courage, Padme enters the kitchen to find Obi-Wan making chav.

"I'm not sure how you like yours. I've added some crème and sweetened it a little. Is that all right?"

Obi-Wan smiles and hands her a mug.

So, that's the way it's going to be? Padme smirks. A smile simply refuses to show itself.

Silence follows as Padme stares into her drink and then out the window. She doesn't know what to say. She's an adult and should know better! Obi-Wan hadn't made any promises to her, and she didn't resist his charms. And charming, he certainly was.

Padme is startled when Obi-Wan touches her arm.

"I need to return to Coruscant and report to the Council, but before I go, I wanted to tell you how great these past couple of days have been. Thank you so much for all your help. You saved my life."

Padme can't help but smile this time. "I wouldn't go that far."

"Maybe not, but you are one special lady, Padme Amidala, and it's my privilege to know you."

Special? Privilege! "Thank you, Master Kenobi."

"Seriously, Padme." Obi-Wan draws her into his embrace. "I've never known anyone like you."

Is that a good thing? Padme cannot ever remember feeling so confused. Obi-Wan's actions and his words are completely contradictory.

"Love ya'."

What? Did she hear him correctly? Did he just say he loved her? He had murmured the words into her hair and she didn't hear him clearly.

With a kiss that is bittersweet, and a smile which would stop a space barge, Obi-Wan walks down the hall, grabs his luggage, and is out the door.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten – Distractions**

"You mean, you just stood there and didn't say anything? Not a word?"

"I couldn't! I was too stunned."

Dorme grabs the gardening tool from Padme's hand and starts snipping dead limbs off the hedge Padme is pruning. "But how do you know what he meant? Telling someone 'love ya' could mean several things. He cares for you as a friend, he thinks of you as a sister...although generally, he wouldn't be sleeping with his sister, would he?"

Dorme is on the brink of a verbal marathon again, which usually happens when she returns from visiting he parents. Padme figures it's a stress-reliever, and so she simply ignores her friend and begins to clean up the veranda.

"Unless of course," Dorme continues quickly, "the rumors about him are true. They say the man will sleep with anything that has a vagina."

Padme hears enough. "That's not fair. You shouldn't believe everything you hear, Dorme. Obi-Wan is a charming man. He's straightforward, friendly, and honest."

"Which answers your own question," Dorme points out. "He wouldn't say something he doesn't mean, would he?"

"No." Padme stops cleaning to consider Dorme's point. What exactly did he mean when he said those words? Does Obi-Wan love her? As just a friend or something more?

"Then I don't see where you have a choice."

"A choice to do what?"

Thankfully, the hedge receives some mercy as Dorme lays down the hand-trimmer. "You have to return to Coruscant, confront him and ask him what he meant, or else you're going to drive yourself nuts wondering about it."

"I will not," Padme defends herself, picking up the basket of brush and taking it to the mulcher. Dorme follows her.

"I'm actually surprised you didn't tell him you loved him back."

"What?" Padme laughs off her friend's accusation, punching the machine's on button after she empties her basket. "Why would I say something as ridiculous as that?"

"Because you do. You've never had multiple orgasms before in your life, and I've never seen you so distracted."

"I'm not distracted."

"You just mulched your gardening gloves."

"Oh!" Padme grabs the tub of chipped limbs and leaves, and amongst the brown and green, sure enough, she can see pieces of purple cloth.

"Fine. Just to shut you up, I'll go to the City and ask him."

Dorme's smile turns smug, which Padme simply can't let her get away with. "But only if you'll come with me."

"Wait a second. I'm not the one who hopped in the sack with a Jedi, and besides, I just got back!"

"Very well," Padme twirls, wipes her hands on her apron and heads indoors to fix something to drink, "if you insist." She retrieves two bottles of water from the cooling unit and hands one to Dorme. "As your _employer_, I must remind you that it is your duty to care for and maintain this house, is it not?"

"Yes," Dorme replies hesitantly, looking at Padme quite skeptically.

"G3 is malfunctioning. You need to take it to the City for repairs."

Dorme smiles again and Padme prepares her defense.

"There's a droid repair shop in Theed. I'll just take it there."

"Sorry. G3 is still under warranty and the manufacturer is in Coruscant." Padme's smile turns victorious as Dorme smirks.

"Lucky for you I haven't unpacked yet."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven – A Bitter Pill**

Padme has almost finished packing when her comm buzzes. After accepting the call, her daughter Leia's holographic form materializes immediately.

"Mom, I wanted to -- hey, where are you headed?"

Padme looks over her shoulder to spy her opened luggage. "To Coruscant to see you," she answers Leia with a grin.

"What a coincidence! I was just comming to see if you could come to the City and have dinner with me and Han."

Already she's having to meet the scoundrel? "Is this a special occasion?"

"Not really, I just want you to meet him."

Padme looks at her daughter suspiciously. She can always tell when Leia is hiding something, even over fuzzy transgalactic communications. "I'd love to. Your Aunt Dorme will be coming as well."

"Great. I'll see you tomorrow night at The Ivy around 1800, and Mom?"

"Yes, honey?"

"Wear that lavender dress of yours. The one that drapes across your shoulders."

Padme smiles, fondly recalling when Leia was little and would play dress-up with all of her senatorial gowns. The color lavender has always been her daughter's favorite. As Padme suspects, this must be a special date.

"Will do. I'll see you soon."

The Ivy is a restaurant in Coruscant, which caters to citizens from the upper levels. Padme prefers it because of the atmosphere. Its name has to do with the fact the interior is filled with flowering plants from all over the Galaxy, the stone walls covered with ivy, and trickling fountains surrounding the dining area. It reminds Padme of Naboo and she dines there whenever she feels homesick.

Since retiring from the Galactic Senate, Padme resides in two places. She decided to keep her Coruscant apartment and the Lake Retreat, but considers Naboo her home. It was where she grew up and is where she plans on living out the rest of her days.

"Good evening, Senator Amidala. Your usual table?"

"No thank you, Sortel. I'm meeting Leia."

After motioning another attendant, Padme is led to the back where she is greeted by a hug from her daughter, and a bright, warm smile from a man with very white teeth.

"Miss Amidala, Han Solo. It's a pleasure to finally meet you. Leia's told me so much about you."

Late twenties, shaggy brown hair, but clean looking. Scar on his chin, Padme wonders what from. His smile turns to a smirk, but it's not unfriendly. Rather charming, actually.

"This is Dorme, my personal assistant and lifelong friend."

"Delighted," Dorme replies, shaking the man's proffered hand before everyone seats themselves.

The man is practically gushing, but then he's probably nervous. After all, he just announced he's engaged to her daughter. Engaged?

"Leia! Don't you think you're rushing things a bit? You just met Han a few days ago."

"Actually," Leia replies with a blush, which astonishes her mother more than the engagement, "we've known each other for a year."

"Year and a half," Han corrects, casually draping his arm across the back of Leia's seat.

"At first, I couldn't stand him. I thought he was conceited and arrogant. But then, I discovered how brave and loyal he is. Mom, Han is the best man I've ever known."

The best man she's ever known. How can Padme argue with that? The statement makes Padme wonder if she has ever met a man that fits that description.

Certainly not Anakin. Sure, Padme loved him, at first. But hindsight has proven their relationship was based more on infatuation than actual love.

The best man she's ever known. Other than her father, perhaps the only one who comes close is…

"Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"What did you say? Mom? Are you all right?"

Perhaps she's imaging things, but Padme could swear she just saw Obi-Wan's reflection in the mirrored glass above their table. She glances over her shoulder to check, and sure enough, there's Obi-Wan sitting about four tables back. Leaning across his table, absorbing all the man's charms is a tall, thin blonde, possibly even younger than Leia.

"Mom? You look a little pale."

"I'm…." She's upset at her stomach is what she is. "I think I need some air."

She's not ready to confront him. Maybe she can sneak out without being noticed.

Then again, maybe not. She bumps right into him.

"Padme! What are you doing on Coruscant?"

Once again, she's speechless. Oh, why do the man's eyes have to be so damn soulful?

"I'm not sure if you know…uhm…"

An introduction is one thing she cannot bear to hear. Padme holds up her hand to stop Obi-Wan from speaking any further and spins on her heel to leave. She quickly activates the public transport hailing device outside.

"Padme, wait."

This time, she doesn't face him. She can't, not with tears streaming down her cheeks. What an idiot she is!

"She's just a friend and it's just dinner. I made these plans before I came to Naboo."

"Of course you did, but I'm sorry, she doesn't look like someone you only make friends with." Padme angrily wipes away her tears and turns around. "But that's what _we _are, right? Just friends?"

"Of course you're my friend."

Padme approaches Obi-Wan and places a hand upon his chest. Confusion transforms his face. "I hate to tell you this, but I want more. I've never felt what I did when I was with you. When we made love, it wasn't merely sex. I'm in love with you, Obi-Wan. I love you! I do!" Padme sobs.

Obi-Wan's silence rips through Padme's heart and fresh tears form and fall down her face. "I understand," she whispers as she backs away.

Finally a transport arrives and Padme rushes into it. Only after she explains to the driver where she wants to go does she notice there's another passenger on board. She turns to apologize for her intrusion, stunned to find Anakin Skywalker sitting there.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve – More Surprises**

"What are you doing here?"

Before Padme receives a reply, Anakin's comlink buzzes. She waits rather impatiently for the short conversation to end.

"_Yeah, she's with me. No, she's all right. Don't worry. I'm going to escort her home. That'd be fine. Talk to you later." _

Anakin replaces the comlink in his utility pouch and turns his attention to Padme. _"_Are you upset about something? Did our daughter's choice of future spouse not meet your approval?"

"Answer my question first." Padme scoots to the farthest seat away from Anakin, scowling at him.

"I was invited to dinner."

"Were you? And since when is Leia 'our' daughter?" There was no way she was going to let that comment escape her notice.

"No need to get snippety Padme, for Force sake. I've been talking to Leia for a while now."

Another caustic reply is on the tip of Padme's tongue, but she manages to hold it back. More than likely, her sarcasm is being created by the embarrassing situation she just escaped from. She realizes this. Anakin really has nothing to do with it, so she relaxes and takes a deep breath. "My apologies. I'm feeling a bit out of sorts."

"Anything to do with Han?" Anakin leans against the seat, casually throwing his arm across the back of it.

He's aged nicely, Padme notices. One would without the stress of raising a family though, wouldn't they? Once again, Padme bites her tongue and forces a smile upon her face. "I have nothing against the young man. He seems intelligent and he obviously cares about Leia."

"They are madly in love, I will say that."

"How would you..."

"Here's your place."

Before Padme can finish her accusation, the transport stops and the door opens. Her apartment building is just beyond the landing. She steps out and turns to say good night to Anakin, surprised to see that he's followed her out onto the pad.

"After you, Mi'Lady," Anakin says with a flourish of his hand.

That was definitely spoken with a sarcastic tone, but Padme decides maybe it would be best if they both try to get along, at least for Leia's sake.

At least until after the wedding.

A silent walk to the building is probably best, Padme thinks, but Anakin apparently has other plans.

"Leia contacted me about a year ago. At first, I was hesitant to speak to her. I didn't think she would want anything to do with me. I mean, after what I did..."

Padme resists staring at him with her mouth wide open. She slows her steps to match Anakin's pace.

"We had mid-meal a few times while I was on-planet, but I wasn't ready to admit how wrong I was. That is, until Ahsoka – my newest Padawan. She's about Leia's age and a lot like her. A lot like you too, actually. Stubborn, independent, and very brave. She's taught me a lot, and until recently, I wasn't at the place I needed to be in my life. When I discovered I was, I was worried it would be too late, but Leia's forgiven me. Do you...."

They reach her landing and Anakin's pause catches Padme off guard. She's never seen him so vulnerable before.

"Do you think _you _can ever forgive me?"

It's too much to handle in one day. Padme's head is swimming in confusion and she can't answer him. Not that she can't speak, but she doesn't have the vaguest idea what to say.

"Come in for a drink," is the only thing close to making sense she can think of.

Padme finds a dusty bottle of Corellian brandy on the top shelf in the pantry and pours herself and Anakin a glass. They sit opposite each other in the common room. Anakin takes a sip, scowls, and then smiles as he looks around.

"I never thought I'd see this place again. Looks pretty much the same. So do you."

Compliments? Padme takes a drink. And then another. "Thanks," she gasps out as the brandy burns a path down her throat and then decides to change the subject. "Do you ever hear from Luke?"

"Sure. He's finished his trials and is training younglings at the Dantooine Temple. I saw him about two seasons ago. He's turned into a fine Jedi, Padme. You should be proud."

Another compliment. She's heard enough.

"Listen, Anakin. I really don't know what you're up to..."

"Say, it's getting late. I'd better be going. I'll see you at our next family dinner. Leia is setting it up. Hopefully, this one will proceed without a hitch."

"But I..."

"Take care, Padme. It's great seeing you again."

"You..."

Before Padme can reply, Anakin is up and out the door.

"...too."

She sits on her couch for a few moments, completely stupefied, then refills her glass and empties it in one gulp.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen – Doctor's Orders**

Why is it the Healer's Hall smells so differently than the rest of the Jedi Temple? Obi-Wan has pondered this question for years, but doubts he'll ever come up with an answer.

Even the Soul Healers Hall has a distinctive odor, which is where Obi-Wan is this morning – much to his dismay. As far as the Jedi Council is concerned however, it's exactly where he needs to be and he couldn't persuade them otherwise, no matter how hard he tried.

It was just one incident, he had argued, and the Padawan wasn't seriously injured.

Oh, who was he kidding? He had lost his focus in the training salle, and as a result, a Junior Padawan had gotten hurt.

What had distracted him? He wasn't certain. His initial thought had been perhaps the recent pain flare-ups from his hip injury had been the cause, so he reported to the Hall of Healers, only to be referred here.

They suspect his problem is psychological.

Bantha poo-doo.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Master Kenobi."

"Healer T'Pal." Obi-Wan stands and bows a greeting as politely as possible, only because he knows this particular healer well. He visited with her for a short while following his Master's death. If he has to tolerate one of them, he's glad it's her.

The Healer studies a datachart for a minute or so before taking a seat, her long, whip-like tail curling about the bottom of her desk, her violet eyes sparkling with kindness.

"It seems you've recently suffered a hip fracture. Healer Eerin reports you rushed the healing process and therefore have a lot of scar tissue developed. What was the hurry, Master Kenobi? Was your life in danger? Did you need to evacuate the area quickly?"

"Not exactly," Obi-Wan answers back, crossing his legs in hopes of finding a more comfortable position.

"Let's discuss the incident, shall we?"

Long, scaly fingers taper together and wait on his reply. These meetings aren't timed. He isn't being charged by the hour, and therefore, T'Pal will wait. As long as it takes. He knows this from experience. He might as well get on with it.

"I was on private leave and went with a woman to visit the Naboo Lake Country. While I was there, I happened to run into an old acquaintance of mine – Senator Amidala."

"Ah, Queen Amidala. I see."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"If my memory serves me, I believe this particular female was the source of your problems following your mission to Naboo. The one where your Master..."

"Yes, yes, but we don't need to rehash that, do we?"

"Did you plan this meeting or was it accidental?"

Obi-Wan feels his face beginning to flush. "Of course it was accidental! Why would I travel all the way to Naboo to see her when she lives right here in the City most of the time?"

"I'm just questioning why you chose the Lake Retreat of all places for a holiday."

"Because…." Obi-Wan stammers, suddenly growing more uncomfortable with each question. Or maybe it's the damn chair. "Because I was dating her daughter, Leia, and she insisted on showing me the place."

Silence. Complete silence. T'Pal is waiting again.

"Okay, okay. Maybe I knew she might be there, but then maybe I didn't. I don't know. I'm not certain of anything anymore. You, yourself say the subconscious has a mind of its own." That's all he's admitting to, Obi-Wan decides. He's still working out the reasons why he decided to make love with Padme and how often he thinks about it since.

What passes for a smile in T'Pal's race crinkles the corners of her wide mouth. "I'm not accusing you of anything, Master Kenobi. I'm just trying to get you to look at your motivations and come to terms with what is causing you to become distracted.

After the Trade Federation's Occupation of Naboo and that terrible mission, which we won't discuss, did you contact Miss Amidala again?"

"No, I didn't."

"You didn't speak to her at all?"

"I didn't see the point. She was far too young."

"But you fell in love with her anyway."

A memory of wide, innocent eyes brimming with tears fills Obi-Wan's mind. Padme was an essential part of his ability to come to terms with the death of his Master. Even though she was young, she was wise far beyond her years, which would explain why she had been chosen as Queen of Naboo.

"I did," Obi-Wan admits quietly.

"And so, thirty years later, to hold onto that memory and those feelings, you date women less than half your age."

"Wait a second!" Obi-Wan sits up straighter, his own eyes flashing with irritation. "What do my current sexual preferences have to do with anything?" T'Pal's wrong! She has to be. He got over his feelings for Padme Amidala years ago.

Didn't he?

"Have you ever considered that you're using these girls to try and relive....Master Kenobi, do I really need to explain this, or would you prefer a psychosomatic interpretation?"

"I'm sure you could provide one."

Obi-Wan feels beaten up and exhausted, as if he's just gone through 'saber drills with the entire Padawan population. He falls backward against the plasteel contraption T'Pal calls a chair. "So, what's your suggestion?"

"That you find closure to your relationship with Miss Amidala – if that's what you desire."

"Of course it is," Obi-Wan says with as much certainty as he can muster.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen – Still Spiraling**

Padme is checking her messages on her datacom when she hears footsteps crossing her main hall.

"I'm in here, Dorme," she calls out from her apartment office, only to be surprised by her daughter's face peering at her from around the corner of the common room.

"I hope you're not too upset with me."

Padme smiles, closes a letter she was reading and signs off before turning her full attention to her Leia. "Of course not, although I did expect to hear from you a bit sooner."

"I'm sorry," Leia enters the room and plops herself down upon the leather sofa, "but I've been extremely busy with the wedding plans and everything."

Wait. "What wedding plans? Just a few days ago you announced your engagement!"

"I know, Mom, isn't it exciting?"

"I suppose." Exciting isn't exactly the first word that comes to Padme's mind.

"You don't have to worry about a thing, because Han and I have decided to elope. He wouldn't be comfortable with a big wedding, and any size wedding on Coruscant would turn into a Holonet media frenzy. You know it would."

"You're right about that, but, don't you think..." Padme hates to be the one to put a damper on Leia's enthusiasm, so maybe she should just keep her mouth shut. Marriage hasn't worked out for her, but who's to say it won't for her daughter? Han seems honorable and he loves her. "I'm just worried you won't have time to prepare everything."

"No worries. Senator Organa has already given us our wedding present – an all-expense paid trip to Aldera Heights, that new luxury resort everyone's been talking about."

"I see." Padme is having trouble hiding her disappointment – not due to Leia's rash decision, but that she feels left out. Leia obviously senses her distress and quickly moves from the couch to kneel down next to her mother's side.

"I know it all seems spur of the moment, but Han and I really love each other, and I didn't want to trouble you. Besides, you have a lot on your mind, don't you?"

Leia's insight is often disturbing, but honestly, Padme doesn't know what she's talking about. For the past three days, she and Dorme have done nothing but shop, cook, and re-arrange her apartment. In fact, Dorme is out right now gathering some needed items for tonight's meal.

"Promise you won't be mad."

"Leia."

"Promise me."

"Okay honey. I promise."

"Good, because I brought someone over for dinner."

One look at Leia's mischievous expression, and Padme realizes what's going on. She turns her head, this time not surprised in the least to see Anakin Skywalker standing in her apartment.

"Good evening. I hope I'm not intruding. I brought some wine."

Dorme soon returns from Core Market and the four of them prepare a meal: Chandrilian noodles, nerf tenderloin, and assorted greens. For dessert, a Rylothian pudding with brandied nuberries and cream.

Padme secretly watches Anakin as he helps steam the main course. At some point in his life, he has become adept in the kitchen. He never even offered to help when they were together.

During the meal, he is jovial and attentive. He shares witty tales about his new Padawan, which have them all rolling with laughter. He's charming, and if she didn't know any better, Padme would believe he's trying to win her favor back.

"I'm as full as a four-month pregnant dewback," Anakin announces, stretching and then patting his belly.

"Too full for dessert?" Leia asks as she helps clear the table.

"I wouldn't miss one of your mother's dishes. I tell you what, Leia -- I've been to the Outer Rim and the Unknown Regions, and I've never tasted anything as delectable as your mom's cooking."

That was stretching it a bit far, Padme thinks as she smiles, but at least he's trying to be civil.

Wine is served out on the balcony overlooking the city, where the three of them watch the evening traffic whiz by. That is, until Leia conveniently glances at the inside chrono. "Look at the time. Han's expecting me. Gotta run. Love you both."

With a glancing kiss to the cheeks of her mother and father, accompanied by a bright smile, Leia saunters out the door, leaving Padme alone with Anakin.

"Have you been thinking about what I said the other day?"

He doesn't waste time, does he? Truthfully, no, she hasn't thought much about him, but she isn't about to tell him that. "I'm not sure. A lot of time has passed, but I don't know if it will ever be enough."

"Then you tell me what I can do to make it up to you."

She feels twenty again, standing in her bedroom at her parents' house, hiding from those who would do her harm, under the protection of a tall, good-looking Jedi with intense blue eyes. Her pulse quickens just a bit. Is it possible she still has feelings for him?

"Perhaps we need to get to know one another again," she whispers. He's standing so close, there's no need to speak any louder.

"That sounds fair. Hello, my name's Anakin Skywalker, and who might you be?"

This time, Padme is transported in time back to Tatooine, where she meets a blond-headed slave boy who holds as much charm back then as he seems to this evening. She smiles and plays along.

"I'm Padme."

Anakin smiles back, but this time, instead of shaking her hand, he leans forward and delicately places his lips upon hers. His mouth moves gently, slowly, and just when she is about to respond, he withdraws. "It's a pleasure to meet you."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen – **

Two more visits to the healers, one failed mission, and once again, Obi-Wan finds himself in front of the Council.

"Master Kenobi, a vital part of the Jedi have you been, but comes a time there does, when the young ones rise up and take the place of the old."

Did Master Yoda just call _him_ old?

"Obi-Wan." It's Mace Windu's turn. "The healers report you've developed arthritis in your hip. Perhaps it's time you slow down. There's a council seat waiting to be filled."

"Perhaps a teaching assignment?" Obi-Wan cannot imagine not passing along his knowledge of the Force and all he's learned.

"A possibility that is while on the Council you sit. Accept this, you will?"

What choice does he have? Since the end of the Clone Wars, peace has enveloped the Galaxy and his missions have mostly been diplomatic. Rarely, as in his last one, are more aggressive negotiations required.

At one point in his life, thirty or so years ago, he was the best swordsman in the Order. Padawans would call him the Sith-Slayer.

But now, especially in the morning, his hip aches so badly he can hardly get out of bed.

"Don't be so discouraged."

Obi-Wan meets Master Windu's gaze. "It's just not what I thought would happen. Not yet, anyway. I'm only fifty-four. I wasn't expecting to retire so soon."

"Look at this as retirement, you should not," Yoda advises. "Take this opportunity, you should, to find the happiness you have long denied yourself."

"Take some time off, Master Kenobi. Begin a hobby or perhaps take a trip."

"Report to the Council you will in two tendays for your new assignment."

Obi-Wan is stunned as he bows and leaves the Council chambers. Unbelievable. He's just been forced into retirement, assigned a Council seat, and commanded to discover what makes him happy.

What makes him happy? Are they serious?

Obi-Wan numbly makes his way to his Temple apartment and looks around. Over the years he has collected trinkets from all over the Galaxy, gifts from his Padawan and from his Master, but none so precious as the rose which Padme gave him following his Master's funeral pyre. Obi-Wan had it preserved and it's prominently displayed on his common room table.

He picks it up and gazes at it. The flower no longer has a scent, but he can smell it's sweetness as if it were picked yesterday. He'd been grieving in the Theed Palace gardens when Padme approached him, plucked the flower and gave it to him. No one seemed to understand his loss. Not Master Yoda or Windu who attended the funeral, not even Anakin. Only Padme seemed to comprehend Obi-Wan's grief. She actually cried with him in the garden that night, held him tightly, and comforted him with kind words and gentle caresses.

What makes him happy? There's only one thing.

"Kenobi, you old fool!"

Quickly, Obi-Wan puts back the rose and sweeps out of his apartment. He leaves the Temple and rushes to Senate Court, where Padme's apartment is. He debates whether to take the lift or the stairs, opting for the lift since his hip has been giving him so much trouble. Finally, he reaches her floor and activates the chime without hesitation.

"Hey! It's been a long time. How've you been?"

Obi-Wan is greeted with a kiss, but not from someone he expected. Leia is practically beaming and seems genuinely excited to see him again, although it's been at least six months since they broke up.

"I'm fine. Is your mother here?"

"No, I'm sorry. She moved back to the Lake Country."

Obi-Wan is disappointed, but curious as to why Leia is so happy. She's practically glowing. Whatever she's been doing lately certainly agrees with her. "You look radiant," Obi-Wan notes, taking Leia's hand and placing a kiss on her knuckles.

"Thanks. It's probably because I'm two months pregnant."

"Congratulations! Who's the father?"

Leia laughs sweetly. A sound Obi-Wan hates to admit he's missed. She also bats at him with her hand and turns to motion to someone Obi-Wan can't see. "Very funny. Actually, it's my husband's. Han?"

To the door strides a well-built man in his late twenties, who too has a radiant smile. He extends his hand and shakes Obi-Wan's warmly.

"Han Solo. I've heard a lot about you Master Kenobi."

"Some good things, I hope."

"Most of it," Han replies with a quirk of a smile. Obi-Wan smiles back. He's going to like this man.

"Listen," Leia cuts in, "Han and I are leasing mom's apartment until we can find a place of our own. She'll be at the Lake Retreat for a while. Perhaps you should drop by."

"I'll do that. Han, nice meeting you. Leia, take care of yourself and that baby. Congratulations again."

Obi-Wan takes his time getting onto the lift, not wanting to appear as if he's rushing away, but once he reaches the lobby, he picks up speed and heads back to the Temple. He'll need a ship. The fastest one the Jedi have.

He lands on Naboo in record time and rents a speeder to take him out to the lake. Once there, a kindly gentleman gives him a ride by boat to the house.

Obi-Wan climbs the steps to Padme's door and doesn't hesitate a second before knocking. She has to be here. She just has to be.

The door opens and his jaw drops. Standing in the doorway of Padme's home is his former Padawan, Anakin Skywalker.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen – Always Darkest Before the Dawn**

"Master? What are you doing on Naboo?"

The exact question Obi-Wan wants to ask of Anakin. What is his Padawan doing here? Just visiting? He hopes so. Oh, he hopes so. Any other reason is incomprehensible.

He should've taken T'Pal's advice and tied up the loose ends of he and Padme's relationship. Perhaps things would've worked out between them. Before he could, though, the Council sent him to Altaria and so much time had passed, by the time he got back, he decided to let sleeping banthas lie.

He made a mistake. A terrible mistake.

Calm down. Maybe it's not as bad as he thinks.

"Just stopping by for a visit."

"Really?"

There's suspicion in his Padawan's voice. Of course there is. Obi-Wan has no other excuse for being here. Does Anakin know about he and Padme's past? If so, what does he plan on doing about it? Surely, he doesn't know about their one-night stand. Does he?

Calm. Focus upon your serenity.

"How about a drink?" Anakin asks as he strolls into the kitchen, almost as if he owns the place.

A double shot would hit the spot right about now. "Sure. Anything's fine."

Nothing's going on. There can't be! There's a reasonable explanation. Padme made it clear how she feels about Anakin. Not all that could change in just six months, could it?

Obi-Wan accepts the drink with a grin, even after noticing Anakin's telltale smirk. His Padawan knows something.

"Leia's not here."

Obi-Wan gags and coughs as his drink decides to take a detour into his lungs. "I didn't come to visit Leia."

"Oh?"

"Obi-Wan Kenobi. What in the hell are you doing in my house?"

Obi-Wan turns and tries to appear aloof and charming, although inside he's a quivering mess. "Just in the system, thought I'd stop by for a drink."

Padme is in a shimmersilk robe and drying her hair with a towel, as if she has just come out of the shower.

In fact, on second notice, Anakin's hair is damp as well.

Wait, wait. First rule of negotiations: Don't jump to conclusions and make assumptions. Second rule: Repeat the first rule.

"Come, join us out on the veranda. We're celebrating. It's Padme's naming day today," Anakin announces with pride.

Oh dear.

"I didn't know. Happy naming day!" Obi-Wan dares to approach Padme and kiss her cheek. She accepts it courteously, but then gazes at him strangely. There are questions in her eyes. Questions Obi-Wan's not sure he'll have the opportunity to answer. If only he'd contacted her sooner.

On the veranda are two place settings, lit candles, and a dessert. Something rich and chocolaty. The atmosphere couldn't be any more romantic.

"Listen, I don't want to intrude. It looks like you two have plans."

"Nonsense!" Padme declares. "G3? Place another setting for Obi-Wan."

The droid, which had been hovering on the veranda immediately returns inside.

"I insist," Padme says while motioning for Obi-Wan to take a seat.

Soon, everyone is settled. Anakin and Padme on one side of the table, and Obi-Wan on the other.

"What have you been doing?" Padme begins the small talk. Her smile is forced and Obi-Wan is once more filled with regret. "It's been what, six months?"

"I had a mission assignment. Altaria."

"Not the annual Regent's Ball!"

"That's the one." Obi-Wan grimaces in remembrance.

"Padme," Anakin leans back and puts his arm behind her shoulders before he shares his tale, "you're looking at the only Jedi to successfully perform the Altarian Saber Dance."

"Not this year."

"Don't tell me. What happened?"

"My hip gave out. About halfway through the first sequence, I did a double back-flip and landed flat on my ass."

"Oh no," Padme leans forward apparently engrossed in Obi-Wan's story. "What happened?"

"The celebration was declared void, I was excused from the planet, and another Jedi team is being sent out to renegotiate their treaty."

"All because of a dance?"

"Altaria's a very ritualistic society," Anakin explains, "only Jedi who are in top physical form are allowed to participate in the activities."

"That's it for me. This old nerf is heading out to pasture."

"Council seat?"

"Ready and waiting," Obi-Wan answers his Padawan, who doesn't look the least surprised.

"Speaking of waiting. I can't wait any longer to give you your gift, Padme."

From underneath Anakin's black cloak, he pulls out a small box tied with ribbon. The perfect size for a small piece of jewelry. A piece of jewelry like an engagement ring.

The bite of cake Obi-Wan had just eaten sinks like a stone in his stomach. Padme stares at the gift and then glances up at Anakin and then Obi-Wan.

"I...thank you, Anakin."

"I really should be going," Obi-Wan immediately rises. He can't stand to watch this. He'd much rather return to his Temple apartment to lick his wounds in private. "It's been nice seeing you, Padme. Padawan, take care of yourself."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen – The Storm Breaks **

While waiting for an atmospheric window to leave Naboo, Obi-Wan heads toward Theed Tavern. The young bar maiden there does little to hold his interest, although she tries. Obi-Wan is far too depressed.

His life will never be the same and it has nothing to do with the change of his professional status. The one chance he had in claiming some happiness in his life and he fucked it up. Maybe Windu's right. Maybe he needs a hobby. Perhaps he'll take up art. It was one of his favorite subjects in the Academy. However, when he tries to picture himself drawing, painting, or sculpting, every creation has a resemblance to the same woman.

The one he let get away.

Obi-Wan pays for his drink and then makes his way slowly to the space port. Just as he steps into the stone street, a crack of thunder sounds out and it begins to rain. Naboo patrons and storekeepers run for cover, but Obi-Wan stands alone, his eyes searching the heavens.

"Anything else?" He asks the Force, laughing ironically. He doesn't mind the rain. Maybe if he's soaking wet, nobody will notice his tears. But the thought of a Naboo storm brings other things to mind and he dwells on them as he walks.

Smooth, warm, wet skin, the taste of raindrops on rich, full lips.

It's torture, he knows, but he can't help but wallow in it. At least for a while.

The memories are so fresh in his mind, that Obi-Wan isn't sure he sees her until she speaks.

Padme's drenched, as in his vision, standing in the port, her wet hair hanging down bare shoulders in ropes. Her summer dress is clinging to her body even though she's trying to disguise it with her hands.

"Can you tell me why you're really here, or is it a secret?"

"N..no secret." Obi-Wan stammers, confusion clouding his reasoning skills. "Where's Anakin?"

"Back at the house. He said....he said he could tell there was something between us and that he thought I should try and find out what it was."

Two, three steps closer and Obi-Wan can smell her perfume. Absolute torture.

"He knows," Padme continues, "he knows I fell in love with you, and he thinks I still do. Love you, I mean."

Hope lightens a dramatically blackening sky.

"If that's true, then my life has just been made."

One, two more steps and Obi-Wan can feel her breath upon his face. "Tell me why you're here."

"I can live without being on active duty," Obi-Wan begins, realizing this is his only chance. It's time for complete honesty. "I can live with being on the Council, but... I can't live without you. I'm in love with you, Padme. I have been for a long time, I just never realized how much until now."

"Obi-Wan."

His name is a sigh upon lips that he captures with his own as the rain pounds the ground all about them. He could care less about the weather or the curious looks they're getting from those sheltered from the storm, but when Padme shivers in his arms, Obi-Wan assumes its from the cold and draws her forward toward his ship.

For the first time, he's thankful to be off active duty. All fighter planes are assigned to Field Knights. Obi-Wan was only able to commandeer a diplomatic vessel – one large enough for several passengers.

Once the ramp is closed for privacy, Obi-Wan tries to remember if there are any clothing items on board. After Padme changes, perhaps they can talk. But talking is not exactly what Padme has in mind. All thoughts of her comfort are erased as her mouth once more claims his, her tongue boldly darting in to meet his own.

Together, they stumble toward the cabin, divesting Obi-Wan of his wet Jedi attire along the way. They pause in the doorway to the sleep room, focusing on the pleasure of kissing. Experience, Obi-Wan decides. It's all about experience. Padme has got to be the best kisser he's ever had. What a fool he was to waste so much time on all those young, inexperienced women.

The cot isn't made up, but neither one of them cares. Together, they fall backward, landing heavily upon the mattress.

Obi-Wan takes the opportunity to slow down for just a moment and appreciate the miracle underneath him. "I don't deserve you. All this waiting, how badly I treated you..."

Padme's face reveals her disagreement, but her hands are moving most agreeably. They gently caress Obi-Wan's bare back and then move onto sculpted buttocks.

"I promise I'll make it up to you."

Padme's face transforms into a seductive smile. "All right. You can start right now."

Obi-Wan decides to start on Padme's neck, nipping and tasting the rain-soaked skin, following the path the raindrops had taken down into the valley between her breasts, before turning his attention to each nipple. He devotes as much time to one rosy bud as to the other before traveling further down in search of the scent of Padme he recalls best.

Her nails scrape across his scalp and her appreciative moans fill the silence of the cabin which occasionally vibrates from the thunder outside as Obi-Wan tastes Padme for the second time. He uses his facial hair to stimulate her swollen clitoris, and captures the inflamed organ in his mouth as Padme comes.

Before allowing her time to recover, Obi-Wan moves up and positions his erection between her legs.

"Wait," he hears Padme say. She is a giving lover. He knows this from their one night together, but this is all for her. Besides, it is her naming day.

"Shhh," Obi-Wan replies. There's no need for her assistance or any extra stimulant of any kind. Padme is simply enough.

His fully erect organ slides easily inside her and Padme lifts her hips to guide him all the way. They are one, as they should be. Obi-Wan is overcome with that thought and cradles Padme's face in his hands.

"I love you."

Tears form in Padme's eyes at Obi-Wan's announcement and then he begins to rock, thrusting deeply and withdrawing in a steady rhythm. Her nails dig into his buttocks, and although she doesn't speak, he can see the emotion in her eyes, feel it in her touch. It's more than he can bear.

What a fool he's been. But no more.

Obi-Wan pauses to try and hold back his impending release, reaching to stimulate her clitoris again. It only takes one touch and Padme is once again bucking up from the cot, causing Obi-Wan's cock to thrust in her fully. Following the movement of her body and the pulses of her inner muscles, he explodes inside her and then collapses next to Padme on the cot.

Neither of them have the energy to move, but his hip has never felt better. They kiss once more, smile, and lay quietly together, listening to the patter of the rain on the hull of the ship.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen – Epilogue**

"Good evening Mr. and Mrs. Kenobi. How many?"

"Four...and one-half." Obi-Wan proudly reaches for his granddaughter, a chubby and rambunctious brunette who is the spitting image of Padme.

The Ivy waiter escorts Han and Leia to a table with Padme and Obi-Wan following closely behind. Obi-Wan coos and coddles the baby for a moment before passing her off to Padme.

Just to think. A little over a year ago, he was in this very establishment sitting across from a young girl – his newest conquest. He can't even remember her name.

And now, here he is. A husband, father, and grandfather. For some, it may be a little overwhelming.

But for Obi-Wan -- it's the happiest he's ever been.

He's certain of it.

~ end

* * *

A/N: Thanks to pronker, tinabella, BaWy, frndofobiwan, and my two anonymous guests for sticking this one out with me. It was a difficult write sometimes, as well as probably a difficult read, with all of the Anakiness, but he was an important part of the plot. It was either him or someone else, and it made more sense for it to be him. I appreciate the feedback more than you know.

I've outlined a new AU story which will take place on Coruscant, AOTC timeline. Turning the tables this time. In this next fic, there is no peace in the Galaxy, the Sith rule, and there are no Jedi. Not any more. This will be an Obi-Wan!Chosen-One ficwritten in film noir style. (Think Sin City gone Lucas.) Hope to start that one soon.


End file.
